Can't Speak Anymore
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: "Only lies." Lizzie said. Fem USUK. Based off of the Nonsense Speaker which was translated to English by JoyDreamer. Warning, depression and cutting. Oh and also character death.


Fem USUK? Translyrics by JoyDreamer (since the original song was in Japanese)

Tiny Name Guide: England is Lizzie (Elizabeth) and America is Amelia.

* * *

Unbearable. That's the word that would sum up Lizzie's world.

She had a horrible life. When she first went to high school, nobody noticed Lizzie. She barely had any friends.

Except one girl.

"Hi Lizze!" The girl chirped. Her name was Amelia. She was basically the light of Lizzie's life.

"Have you been... Cutting?" Amelia asks, hesitant on the last word. Lizzie refused to answer.

"Everything will get better. You'll have more friends, good grades, and better parents." Amelia smiles. Lizzie's parents weren't going to get any better. They didn't understand how she was feeling.

"After that, you'll get rid of your cutting, right? Or just substitute it with something else." She suggested.

Lizzie felt like crying.

"I'll see you later Amelia." And with that, she ran off home.

When Lizzie got home, she went straight into her room.

"You told me so many things...Yet, you have no idea... That the words you said... Killed me on the inside...

And now... Look what you turned me into." Lizzie whispers.

Lizzie was a wreck. Her sleep schedule was messed up, her parents would ignore her, and worst of all, she tried to hide it from everyone else. For all her life, Lizzie was wearing a mask. She hid her true emotions.

"How are you?" Someone might ask.

"I'm good!" Lizzie would say, even though it bears so much.

She hated it. Lizzie hated that she was trying to make it go away. After long days at school, being happy, she would be in tears. But Lizzie would hate her tears. Usually, Lizzie would wear long sleeved shirts and pants everyday. Nobody knows that her body was covered with scars. Some on her arms, her legs, and even on her stomach. When Lizzie went to the bathroom, she took off her shirt. There were scars on her arms, wrists, and stomach. She ran her finger across one of her scars. Lizzie grimaced. They still hurt. All of them. Every last one.

"Lizzie are you there?" Amelia called out.

Lizzie gasped, then quickly tried to pull on her shirt. But it was too late. Amelia opened the door to see Lizzie shirtless with scars everywhere on her body. Lizzie braced herself.

"Oh you were in the bathroom? Sorry! I'll wait until you're done!" Amelia said, closing the door.

Lizzie slumped on the door.

 _She doesn't know..._ Lizzie thought.

Lizzie sighed. Then her eyes started to water.

 _Maybe... She tried not to notice it..._ Lizzie thought again. She sobbed.

~Time skip to tomorrow~

"Lizzie, do you realize you haven't been spending time with your friend? What's wrong with you? You can tell me!" Amelia asked.

Lizzie smiled. Even though it hurt. "Nothing's wrong, Amelia!" She says.

Amelia scowled, getting frustrated. "If you won't tell me, then you can forget you ever had a friend!" She screamed.

"No wait—!" Lizzie began. But Amelia ran off. She tried to keep a smile, but it was fading away.

Amelia's words were hurtful. They were killing Lizzie. Of course, Lizzie kept a smile plastered on her face.

One day Amelia and Lizzie ran into each other.

"I bet you're happy I'm gone... You always are..." Amelia retorted. Lizzie has tried so much not to cut anymore, but thanks to Amelia, Lizzie's going to.

~After school~

Lizzie stood in her bathroom. She grabbed her knife and carefully sliced her shoulder. Crimson blood flowed out.

"She's just messing with me." Lizzie said to herself, wishing for that to be it.

"It's all lies... Only lies..." She said, her voice cracking.

"Elizabeth, come out here!" Her mother said. Lizzie bandaged her shoulder and went downstairs.

Both her parents were there. Her mother looked like she was going to cry and her father had a serious expression on his face.

"Your friend, Amelia, told us about your... Habits." Lizzie's mother said.

"What habits?" Lizzie asks, trying to keep a smile.

Then her father spoke up. "Are you cutting?" Lizzie said nothing.

Her parents sighed.

"Never mind, Elizabeth. You can go back to bed." Her mother said. Lizzie nodded and walked to her room.

That was the last time her parents and her had an interaction in a week. They never said anything else. Lizzie's parents were running away from her problems. Lizzie didn't mind it. It was completely ordinary for her parents to flee from her. They were almost imaginary, barely even there.

At school, Lizzie sat with by herself at lunch. She didn't care anyway. Lizzie looked over the lunch table across the cafeteria. It was Amelia,with her new group of friends. She was laughing and smiling. After Lizzie was done eating, which was just an apple, she walked over to the trash can. The trash can just happens to be next to Amelia and her friends. One of Amelia's friends decided to trip Lizzie. She fell on her stomach. All her scars were hurting and felt the impact. Lizzie tried really hard not to cry. Then the same girl who tripped her came over.

"I only tripped you! It's not like I punched your emo face to the ground! Geez, what a wimp!" The girl said. Everyone except Amelia was laughing their heads off.

To Lizzie, their laughter was never ending. It was starting to hurt her brain.

 ** _LAUGHLAUGHLAUGHLAUGH_**

Lizzie had enough that she could handle. She screamed.

From screaming, Lizzie got detention for a week. Lizzie isn't sure if she was pissed or sad at Amelia. She felt like she could just disappear. After the first day of detention, Lizzie walked straight up to Amelia. Lizzie grabbed her by the collar.

"Amelia! Do you realize that the words you say are killing me? You are so unforgivable!" She sobbed.

Amelia didn't say anything. Lizzie shook her.

"Say something, dammit!" She yelled hoarsely.

Lizzie glared at Jodi with watering eyes. But instead, she saw herself. 'She' shoved Lizzie off. When Lizzie was on the ground, ' _She_ ' follow suit. ' _She_ ' was on top of Lizzie, choking her.

"L-Let go!" Lizzie cried. But ' _She_ ' still had a firm grasp on her neck. After a while of struggling, Lizzie finally gave up.

"Just finish it." Lizzie said, already gasping for air. She almost turned blue.

 _Please just kill me, don't decline._

 _I already have nothing to lose._

 _My parents won't miss me._

 _They won't even realize that I'm gone._

 _I have no friends. No parents._

 _No one._

"Only lies." ' _She_ ' whispers. And then strangles Lizzie to death.

* * *

Successful at being sad...?


End file.
